


Tethered

by BeatlessMelody



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Brent mention, Gen, One Shot, Ryan? Being magic? Yes, Shane? Being shooketh? Also yes, There's nothing really to tag this as, idk - Freeform, prompt, theyre a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlessMelody/pseuds/BeatlessMelody
Summary: Prompt by @pailettehazel.tumblr: “Ryan sometimes starts floating if he's caught up too much in his theories. Shane has to keep him tethered to reality.”





	Tethered

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really focus on Shane tethering him it mostly focuses on the finding out about it and I'm SORRY

Shane had always known something was wrong with Ryan. Since the first day that they met he had known. But it wasn’t until Unsolved that he figured it out. Or rather, was shown what had made Shane so uneasy those first few times they had interacted.

Ryan was talking about some theory or other for the video; eyes trained on the camera in front of them as Shane’s eyes nearly glazed over. Blah, blah blah, ghosts, blah blah blah, aliens, blah blah-  
Ryan was floating.

The thoughts were banished from Shane’s mind in a mere instant. Ryan was floating like some sort of alien. Hell, the shorter male didn’t even seem to notice; eyes sparkling in his excitement, and hands moving in dramatic gestures. Everything was normal, except for the fact that Ryan’s waist was eye-level with Shane.

“What the hell, Bergara.” The words weren’t particularly angry, nor lighthearted. They were just filled with a complete and utter confusion that Ryan didn’t bring out often. It was only now that his friends voice stopped talking about the ghosts, and his face turned down to meet Shane’s eyes.

Down. Little 5’9 Ryan Bergara, was looking down on him. Nuh-Uh, nope. If Shane could deal with the floating- he couldn’t deal with this.

Ryan’s lips parted to speak as Shane grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down into the chair. Confusion still painting each feature of his face.

“What the hell was that for?” Ryan’s words were met with an incredulous look from Shane, and his tone changed immediately. “-Dumb question. I should have told you I do that sometimes.”

“Are you fucking with me? Did you get Brent to attach you to some cables or something?” A pause, silence falling as Ryan raised his eyebrows at him. Any second now Ryan would burst out into his wheezing laughter, any minute now he would grin and admit that it was just a prank, that it was just something to welcome him into the supernatural aspect of this show.

But that never happened.

“Great. I’m friends with a- I don’t know, faery? Alien? Wizard? Oh my God, are you Harry Potter.” His mouth dropped open in fake incredibility, and there was that familiar laughter piercing the nearly awkward silence between them. This was weird, it was beyond Shane’s wildest imagination that-whatever that was, actually happened. But he would deal with it, if only for Ryan.

Dealing with Ryan’s unstable magic was certainly something. It didn’t come out often, mostly when the younger was really invested in something, but Shane did it without complaining. Often times interjecting into Ryan’s more… ‘investing’ theories with cutting remarks and dumb jokes. And it worked to keep Ryan centered in reality, with his butt settled firmly in his chair at all times. 

But, Shane couldn’t deny that he let it happen sometimes. Laughing particularly hard when Ryan couldn’t control it in time to stop himself from hitting the ceiling. Shane was only a man, after all.


End file.
